


Home is with You.

by Listenallnight



Series: Won't you be my neighbor? [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenallnight/pseuds/Listenallnight
Summary: She didn't care.It was new. It was interesting. It was exciting.





	Home is with You.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all wanted another installment, so here it is. Hope you enjoy! Italics indicates a flashback. Regular means Eve is thinking back in current time or things are happening in current time. Wanted to clear that up to avoid any possible confusion.

It only made sense that they move in together.

 

There had been a small argument of who would be moving into who's apartment, but it didn't last long. They ultimately decided Eve would be moving into Oksana's apartment. 

Eve wouldn't admit it, but she preferred Oksana's apartment. Eve's apartment began to look sad after she started her relationship with Oksana. She rarely had any actual food in the refrigerator and she didn't know how she survived that post-divorce life.

 

She really hadn't realized that she had been grieving her marriage. She supposed that meeting Oksana had been her wake up call. 'Look at all the things you're missing,' the world was trying to tell her. Thank God she pulled herself out of that rut when she did or she probably would've missed out on this amazing, beautiful relationship that she had with Oksana.

 

They had moved in together two months after they were official, which was about a week and a date later after their first date at the restaurant.

 

Eve had been so worried that Oksana wouldn't want to see her again. She was worried that it had been a one time thing and that all Oksana needed was that one night to get Eve out of her system. 

 

***

 

_ Oksana had knocked on her door exactly at eight. _

 

_ "I was hoping you'd be ready. I've been standing here for five minutes because I didn't want to knock too early." Oksana had said. She was so thoughtful and Eve picked up on it right away from that encounter. _

 

_ Oksana took her to an Italian restaurant. They had to get a cab because it was a couple of miles from their apartment building. The cab ride was pleasant. They held hands for the majority of it in comfortable silence. The only interruptions was their cab driver shouting a few choice phrases at other drivers. The traffic was probably the only thing she didn't like about New York City. _

 

_ "You look amazing." Oksana had told her as she looked Eve up and down and then making eye contact again. _

 

_ "You look amazing too." Eve said feeling the heat rising to her cheeks. Oksana smiled again. She had such a bright smile, Eve had thought. It was contagious. _

 

_ "Here we are," The cab driver said. _

 

_ Oksana got out of the cab first and helped Eve out. Oksana must have been admiring her too long when they got out. _

 

_ "Are we going inside or?" Eve asked, snapping Oksana out of her thoughts. _

 

_ "Yes." Oksana said, grabbing Eve's hand again. Oksana loved holding Eve's hand. She figured Eve definitely had to pick up on that by now. Their hands just seemed to fit so perfectly together and it felt magical. _

 

_ She had made reservations for her and Eve for 8:30. They were right on time. _

 

_ "This way." The hostess said, leading them to their table. _

 

_ Oksana pulled out Eve's chair for her. She was being a bit chivalrous, but Eve deserved chivalrous. She deserved to be treated right.  _

 

_ "Where is your dentist office?" Eve asked.  _

 

_ "North of Manhattan. It's actually not to far from here." Oksana told her  _

 

_ "Do you bring a lot of people here?" Eve asked. Oksana shook her head. _

 

_ "Believe it or not, I've always wanted to come here. I pass by it every day, but I've been waiting for someone special." Oksana said. _

 

_ "What makes me so special? We've only known each other for two weeks. If that." Eve said. Oksana furrowed her eyebrows, trying to find the right words to say. _

 

_ "I feel things when I'm with you. I feel that we actually have a connection and not just some fling. Do you feel that too?" Oksana questioned. _

 

_ "I feel that too." Eve had agreed. _

 

_ *** _

 

It had been Eve who brought up the fact that they should move in together. She had stayed the night at Oksana's again and she had work the next morning.

 

She hadn't wanted to leave Oksana's apartment. Blame it on Eve feeling lazy, but she found it ridiculous to take the extra ten steps to her apartment in the morning after they had breakfast.

 

"I was hoping you'd bring that up." Oksana said, "It's pointless for one of us to go back to our respective apartment. We could avoid the awkward morning after. That old lady across the hall gave me a look the other morning." 

 

Eve had smiled and pulled Oksana into a kiss.

 

***

 

_ "We're being stereotypical aren't we?" Oksana asked. Eve hummed to tell Oksana to continue. _

 

_ "We go on a couple of dates and we're already 'u-hauling' it." Oksana said. Eve raised an eyebrow. _

 

_ "U-hauling it? Moving in together so soon? It's a lesbian stereotype." Oksana told her. Eve laughed indicating she finally got it. _

 

_ "I could care less." Eve said, putting one of her boxes down in Oksana's living room. _

 

_ "Me too." Oksana said. _

 

_ "Besides, our situation was different. We're neighbors." Eve said. _

 

_ "We were neighbors." Oksana corrected. Eve rolled her eyes and went to get her next box. _

 

***

 

Eve unlocked the door to Oksana's apartment. ' _ Their _ apartment,' she corrected herself. It still took some getting used to. They were moving a little fast. Not at all what Eve was used to. She didn't really mind. It was new. It was different. It was  _ exciting _ . 

 

She set the grocery bags down on the counter. Oksana had left a list this morning along with a note informing Eve that she was drowning in appointments today. 

 

Eve had actually enjoyed going to the grocery store. It felt very domestic as she walked down the aisles and checked things off Oksana's list. 

 

She plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. She hoped Oksana wouldn't be too late from her usual time.

  
  


Oksana had arrived at six. Only half an hour later than usual. She immediately joined Eve on the couch.

 

"What are we watching?" Oksana asked, wrapping her arm around Eve's torso, bringing her into Oksana. Eve let her head rest on Oksana's shoulder. 

 

"Trashy television." Eve murmured, closing her eyes. Oksana's presence seemed to immediately put her in relaxation mode. 

 

"Which show that falls under trashy television?" Oksana teased.

 

"Real housewives of something. Either Atlanta or New Jersey." Eve said. Oksana nodded and they stayed like that for a while.

  
  


Oksana concluded that they were watching Real Housewives of New Jersey. She much preferred the Atlanta one. Southern belle drama was much more interesting than New Jersey.

 

Eve was currently taking a nap on Oksana, so she didn't voice these opinions. 

 

Oksana grinned as she watched Eve nap. She looked so peaceful and she enjoyed Eve wrapped into her like this.

 

Yeah, life was good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a lot shorter than the first one. Had it in mind and just had to get out. A little quick fluffy one shot for you guys.


End file.
